Episode 605
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 679 p. 2-19 | eyecatcher = Franky - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.5 | rank = 3 }} "Tashigi's Tears - G-5's Desperate Breakthrough Plan" is the 605th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Caesar Clown, incensed with the humiliation that his prisoners escaped and are inside his lab, orders the passage between building A and B to be closed and Shinokuni to be let in to kill the intruders. Vergo, however decided to take care of them himself. Chopper, who was eavesdropping snuck out and tries to find his way to the children within the labyrinth that is the lab. Luffy, Smoker and Law were the first to cross the gate before the alarm sounded, indicating the gate is beginning to close. Tashigi instead heard the alarm and quickly ordered the G-5 marines to let the Straw Hats go and hurry towards the closing gate. When a wall was blown up in building A, Shinokuni flows in petrifying some marines while the rest hasten their escape. The Straw Hats and most of the marines got through the gate safety but a few stayed behind to help Tashigi across before the gate closes, losing themselves to the poison gas while their captain watches in horror. Caesar, angered that they survived, promised that no one will escape this lab alive. Long Summary Watching the broadcast of his experiment, Caesar Clown comments that there is now no place left on Punk Hazard where anything can survive. However, he notices the lack of the G-5 Marines in front of the building and notices that he cannot see the Straw Hats, Smoker, and Law in the cage. Monet, also watching, asks Vergo's opinion, and he says that since they cannot see anyone in the cage, they must have escaped. He adds that he may have to kill Law himself because he is troublesome to let wander around. Caesar asks if they escaped, but just then, one of his subordinates enters and informs the group that the Marines and pirates have broken into the A building lobby and are moving forward. Caesar is stunned that they managed to escape and open the shutter, but his subordinate says that they are probably planning to escape through the internal exit. Chopper, seizing the opportunity, ducks out of the room and runs down the hall, saying that he found out how the drug was made and that he found a sedative. As Chopper wonders where to go, Monet seems to notice his departure but does not react. Caesar, meanwhile, asks where his men are, and is told that most of them are in building B, getting ready to fight. Caesar hatches a plan to block the passage between buildings A and B, isolating A, then destroying the wall, letting Shinokuni in, and killing them all. Caesar's subordinate's panics, saying that some of their men are still in the building, but Caesar does not care. He also tells his subordinate to place a Den Den Mushi near the event so that he can show the brokers the effectiveness of the weapon. Vergo tells Caesar that if Smoker and Law escape, he will also be in trouble. Because of this, he plans to take out the group himself. Vergo wonders where his sword is, but Monet tells him that he is not a swordsman. Vergo, remembering this, heads out. Inside building A, Luffy encounters the guard to building B, "Machete" Run and promptly defeats him with a Gear Second-enhanced kick. As Luffy fights his way through the guards, he notices a large metal door between buildings A and B closing. Smoker, having just arrived, notices the beeping and asks Law what it means. Law tells him that the doors are starting to close and that Caesar is looking to trap them in building A. Near the front of the building, the G-5 Marines stand in front of the Straw Hat Pirates, Kin'emon, and Brownbeard. Having no patience for this, Brook, Zoro, and Kin'emon hack their way through and are followed by the rest of the group and Vegapunk's dragon. The Marines continue their assault, but Zoro attacks back, only to be blocked by Tashigi. Tashigi tells the Marines that this is not the time to fight, and that they should focus on getting to the next building. Seeing the door starting to close, the Marines pick up the pace, carrying the wounded as they go. Caesar's troops notice Brownbeard carrying the Straw Hats and wonder if he betrayed them as everyone rushes to escape the building. Outside the lab, a cannon is fired that blows apart the wall of building A, allowing the poisonous gas to seep in. The Straw Hats barely escape with their lives, and Tashigi is thrown in by her own troops. Tashigi tries to run back, but the gate is already closing, leaving some Marines petrified by the gas. However, these Marines pose in stances encouraging their allies to keep going. Caesar, seeing that they have survived, states that he will not let anyone escape. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Luffy defeating more of Caesar's subordinates before encountering Machete Run. **Robin flying and landing on Brownbeard's back. *In the manga, Tashigi escaped Building A at the same time as Brownbeard and the Straw Hats with him. In the anime, Tashigi escapes the building after them. *As Nami lands on Sanji and Usopp after Brownbeard leaps through the closing gate (causing Usopp to suffer from the double crushing impact and Sanji to be pleased in an amorous manner and utter Mero, as in "Love" after cushioning her fall) her shoes have only one strap on them. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation